csofandomcom-20200223-history
Paint
Paint is a feature added in Craft section in Counter-Strike Online. Overview With this feature, players are allowed to customize certain weapons by applying paint on them. All painted designs are available for purchase at the store. ; Applied weapons Normal= |-| Blood exclusive= |-| Poison exclusive= |-| Others= |-| Premium= ; Painting Pattern *Drafting paint is proceeded in Craft. *Player can choose several tabs in the section to decorate his/her weapon. *The paint is available permanently. *If the weapon expires, so be the paint. ; Reset painted design *Player can use the Reset to return the weapon back into its original status. Release date *South Korea: 4 December 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 16 December 2014. *China/Japan: 17 December 2014. *Indonesia: 4 March 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. *CSN:Z: 25 November 2015. Sample paints Red Lightning= *Price: 4200 Nexon Cash/149 GASH/29 Golds/$2.99 *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Red Lightning paint. |-| Blue Lightning= *Price: 4200 Nexon Cash/149 GASH/29 Golds/$2.99 *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Blue Lightning paint. |-| Erika= *Price: 4700 Nexon Cash/149 GASH/49 Golds/$3.99 *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Erika paint. |-| Eagle= *Price: 4200 Nexon Cash/149 GASH/49 Golds/$2.99 *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Eagle paint. |-| Choi Ji Yoon= *Price: 4700 Nexon Cash/149 GASH/$3.99 *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Choi Ji Yoon paint. |-| Galaxy= *Price: 4200 Nexon Cash/149 GASH/$2.99 *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Galaxy paint. Blood= *Exclusive weapons: SKULL-1, SKULL-3, SKULL-5, SKULL-7, SKULL-9, SKULL-11. *Price: 5500 Nexon Cash *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Blood paint. |-| Poison= *Exclusive weapons: BALROG-I, BALROG-III, BALROG-V, BALROG-VII, BALROG-IX, BALROG-XI. *Price: 5500 Nexon Cash *Description: Player can paint the selected weapons with Poison paint. |-| Etc= Violetpaint.png|Savery Violet Greenleafpaint.png|Thunderbolt Green Leaf Aquapaint.png|Plasma Gun Aqua File:Weaponpaintinfinityex2only.png|Dual Infinity Race Pattern File:Weaponpaintbowonly.png|Compound Bow Planet File:Weaponpaintdestroyeronly.png|Destroyer Plastic Model File:Weaponpaintlaserminigunonly.png|Laser Minigun Snake File:Weaponpaintm950seonly.png|M950 Attack Honey File:Csogs_paint.png|Dual Sword Phantom Slayer, Magnum Launcher and Dual Beretta Gunslinger CSO Global Showcase File:Holysword_paint.png|Holy Sword Divine Order |-| Region= File:Weaponpaintnataknifekr.png|Korea Nata Knife File:Weaponpaintchainsawmtw.png|Taiwan Slasher File:Weaponpaintairburstercn.png|China Air Burster File:Weaponpaintpetrolboomerjp.png|Japan Petrol Boomer File:Weaponpaintdeserteagleid.png|Indonesia Desert Eagle File:Weaponpaintsfpistolna.png|CSN:Z Cyclone Erase Paint *Price: 17000 Points/20000 Points *Description: Use this item to erase all the paintings and revert to normal. Gallery File:Eaglepaintqbs09koreapos.png|South Korea poster, Eagle Paint File:T3choigalaxypaintkr.jpg|Ditto, Choi Ji Yoon and Galaxy Paints File:Poisonpaintkr.jpg|Ditto, Poison Paint File:Paint_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Eaglepainttwhk.jpg|Ditto, Eagle Paint File:Mission.png|Ditto, Blood Paint File:B1579poisontwhk.jpg|Ditto, Poison Paint File:Premiumpaint_poster_tw.jpg|Ditto, Premium Weapon Paint Hy1215cs08s.jpg|China poster File:Eaglepaintchinapos.jpg|Ditto, Eagle Paint File:Choigalaxypaintchinapos.jpg|Ditto, Choi Ji Yoon and Galaxy Paints File:Skull1bloodchinapos.png|Ditto, Blood Paint File:Sondo.png|Vietnam poster, Red Lightning Paint File:Sonxanh.png|Ditto, Blue Lightning Paint File:Son_dai_bang.jpg|Ditto, Eagle Paint File:Balrogpoison_jp.jpg|Japan poster for BALROG Poison Banner ingame 194x232.jpg|Ditto, Global Weapon Paint File:Paintcsnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Cjy_galaxy_poster_csnz.jpg|Ditto, Choi Ji Yoon & Galaxy Paints paint_erika.png|Erika Paint for M4A1 paint_system.jpg|Paint system with final result preview File:Counter-Strike Online - Paint - China Official Trailer File:AWP Elven Ranger, THANATOS-3, Choi Ji Yoon & Galaxy Paints, Colt Python File:China Trailer - VULCANUS-1, PP-2000, SKULL BLOOD File:Counter-Strike Online China Trailer - Ultimax 100 & Poison Paint File:China Trailer - SKULL Blood Paint & KH-2002 File:China Trailer - Mirage, BALROG Poison Paint, PP 19 Bizon Trivia *This system might be inspired from Counter-Strike: Global Offensive's Weapon Finish and Sticker features. *The paints are only applied to the original weapon. The variants are not affected. *Taiwan/Hong Kong region made a calculation error by selling all 3 paints and the erase paint at a slightly higher price than purchasing each one separately. *The Choi Ji Yoon paint actually shows the butterfly tattoo on her left chest. *The Eagle Paint is likely to be based on CS:GO's infamous Asiimov skin. Category:Feature